


Fairytales

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background logince - Freeform, Cryptids, Dukexiety Week 2020, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, because for some reason thats all my brain could do, fairytales - Freeform, marriage mention, momceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: dukexiety week 2020 day 2: fairytales.Virgil and Remus think fairytales suck, become a cryptid instead.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140
Collections: Dukexiety Week, Dukexiety Week 2020





	Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to get some content for day two! Did I completely scrap my original idea i spent weeks on bc i hated it with every fibre of my being? doesn't matter. Day three and four should be smooth sailing because I've finished those and I'm pretty happy with them so hopefully the rest of this week goes well too!

Two little kids ran around the dark side mindscape. A voice called out to them, warning them to be careful as they skidded around the corner to the living room. 

The taller one scrambled up the couch before turning to face the other, who had stopped a few paces away. 

“The nefarious duke has kidnapped yet another boy of the prissy princes kingdom and had made him into one of my loyal subjects!” he called out to an imaginary crowd. 

The smaller boy smiled and cheered for the other and quietened again when the other started to speak once again. 

“Now to anger the prince, he will marry the boy and steal his fairy-tale!” his grin fell when after this announcement instead of applause from the other, he was met with silence. 

He jumped down from his spot and looked at the other, cocking his head to the side, “What’s wrong? I don’t think I said anything icky this time!” 

The smaller shrugged, mismatched eyes meeting the others eyes for a second. 

“C’mon! Secrets suck! Tell me!” he whined, crossing his arms. 

“You said fairy tales suck, I don’t wanna get married!” the smallest blurted out, snapping his hands over his mouth with wide eyes directly after.

All traces of anger left the other as he grabbed the arm of a purple hoodie, “Is that it? You’re right! Fairy-tales suck! We should… run away and become cryptids in the forest and scare away anyone that comes onto our land!” 

The purple clad one perked up, grinning with bright eyes as he nodded and was then dragged off to the dining room, where they spent the rest of the day pretending that they were cryptids, scaring people away from the forest made up of the table and chair legs. 

~~~~~

Years later, when the pair had grown up, they sat at the dining table of the light mindscape. The one wearing a tie had just announced he was marrying the prince. They all congratulated the pair, but after a while, the snake turned to them, voice still sounding like warnings to be careful as they skidded around corners. 

“You two have been together for a long time, any plans of your own?” 

“Yes! Don’t you want to star in your own fairy-tale?” the prince piped up. 

Green and purple mismatched eyes met the brown of the others for a second before the purple one spoke. 

“Fairy-tales suck, no offence.”

“We’re gonna become cryptids in a forest and scare everyone away from our land!” 

The snake smiled knowingly at the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! If you liked it please leave a kudos and a comment <3


End file.
